


BTS One Shots

by alternateafterthought



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, bts drabbles, bts imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateafterthought/pseuds/alternateafterthought
Summary: This is just a collection of a heap of different one shots and imagines and drabbled for BTS!!I originally posted these on Tumblr and thought I'd post them here as well, so I hope you all enjoy them!
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N stood in the doorway, back to the frame as she held onto her coffee cup with both hands. The oversized sweater warm and it smelled just like him, who was currently still asleep. Y/N didn’t have the heart to wake him, knowing he got in late last night and finally had the day off.

With one last glance at Namjoon’s sleeping form, Y/N smiled and softly walked out into the kitchen. Having already started making food, Y/N happily, and as quietly as she could muster, made breakfast for them both. Humming softly to herself, Y/N heard his quiet footsteps first, before the shuffling of his clothes as Y/N knew Namjoon was running his arms through his hair as he stretched.

Turning her head with a smile, she confirmed her suspicions, Namjoon yawned loudly as he stretched, his hands trying to flatten his unruly hair.

“Good morning.” Y/N giggled as Namjoon continued to waddle over to her, wrapping his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” Y/N felt Namjoon softly nod against her neck, giggling softly as his hair tickled her. “Are you hungry?”

With another soft nod, Y/N moved around the small kitchen, Namjoon hanging onto her as she plated everything quickly. When she had first met him, Namjoon didn’t seem the cuddling type, after nearly 3 years with him, she couldn’t have been more wrong. Namjoon refused to let her go most mornings, holding onto her as long as he could before either of them had to move. Though Y/N never complained, loving the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her waist, his soft breath on her neck.

Finally sitting on a love seat together, Namjoon kept his arms wrapped around Y/N as she feeds them both. They talked softly, listened to life passing by out of the open window; Namjoon spent most of his time staring at Y/N as she talked to him about her classes.

When they finally finished eating Y/N’s body completely turned, both of them leaning back against the armrest, legs facing each other. Namjoon’s fingers lightly traced Y/N’s slightly parted lips, her breath caught in her throat.

“Promise me something?” Namjoon’s voice deep, piercing through the silence.

“Anything.” Y/N leaned forward a little, into his hands.

“Never stop loving me.”

Y/N leaned all the way forward, softly kissing Namjoon’s lips. And for the rest of her life, she would keep that promise.


	2. Rest

Y/N lay silent in the darkroom. the black curtains blocking out any light that could possibly get in. Her eyes had adjusted a while ago, and yet her eyes remained shut as she held him.

Yoongi had been home for all of a few hours, all of them spent wrapped in her arms. Quickly getting food together before retreating to the confines of a warm bed, just being with each other.

Min Yoongi was tired. Not just, ready to sleep, but his body ached. Crying for some type of sweet release to just rest. His mind wondered. Never being able to focus on one thing, never staying quiet for too long, never admitting to how truly tired he was.

But here, in his darkroom, with her arms holding him, he could rest.

Y/N eyes opened once again, blinking into the darkness a few times before the soft features of her boyfriend came into view. A soft smile turned up the corner of his mouth, his eyes closed, his nose crinkled as the hair that had fallen over his face trickled him.

With a quiet laugh, Y/N reached up, pushing the few strands of hair back. A content sigh leaving Yoongi’s lips as he pulled her closer by the waist, his hands tightening on her shirt. Y/N’s lips softly kissing his forehead once.

Her lips moved a little, kissing his closed eyes, one after the other before planting a soft kiss on his nose. Finally, Y/N moved down to face him, both of their heads sharing a pillow, foreheads touching as Y/N softly touched her lips to Yoongi’s.

“You can rest now, Yoongi.” Y/N smiled against his lips.

“I already am.” Yoongi’s deep voice was barely a whisper.

“Mmm.” Y/N snuggled deeper into Yoongi’s warmth.

Seconds, minutes, maybe hours past, neither Y/N nor Yoongi knew or cared at this point. What mattered was the quiet and safe space they had created within the confines of the four walls they possessed. What mattered to Yoongi at this point, was keeping this moment, for the rest of his life.

“Y/N, are you still awake?” Yoongi softly asked, eyes still closed as he pushed his head into Y/N’s neck.

“Mmm… Go to sleep Yoongi…” Y/N mumbled, causing Yoongi to smile wider as he spoke.

“Y/N…” Yoongi got a soft groan to let him know she was listening. “Marry me?”

Y/N thought maybe she was asleep, maybe she was dreaming. But the soft even breaths that spanned across her collarbone let her know that it was real. Min Yoongi, the man she had fallen in love with, the man whom she fought side by side with against his own demons, her demons and the loneliness of the world, had just asked her to marry him. The answer was simple.

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N stood still, leaned against the counter in the kitchen as she watched Jin move slowly towards her. Soon his arms were sat by her waist, his head leaning down as his lips touched her, softly. Kissing her softly again, Jin moved his head back enough to look at Y/N. To see her eyes, the soft curve of her lips, his fingertips tracing down her temple to her jaw.

“You have to be…” Jin mumbled, catching Y/N’s questioning eyes. “You have to be an Angel.”

“Why?” Y/N asked a little wide eye as she stared into the eyes of her boyfriend.

“Because I couldn’t dream you up,” Jin admitted with a smile.

Y/N smiled widely at Jin, thinking to herself that this was the exact place she wanted to be. Wrapped in his arms, his eyes staring lovingly at her, a smile on his face. There was honestly no place either of them would rather be, except with each other anywhere on this earth.

Jin leaned in again, softly kissing Y/N’s lips again, slowly deepening the kiss. Y/N’s fingers moved through Jin’s hair, stopping at the nape of his neck, Jin’s hands holding tightly onto her waist. Almost like he didn’t want to let her go, just in case she wasn’t really there.

Neither of them wanted to stop, to stop the soft caresses of their lips, or the light touches of their fingertips, but they heard the door open, followed by laughing. Jin pulled back with a deep sigh.

“Jin Hyung! We’re home!” Jungkook called through the dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook laughed as he came to sit next to Y/N on the couch, a very serious and determined look on her face. She sat cross legged on the couch, sweat pants and one of his hoodies, hair an absolute mess and yet he thought she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

“Okay so what are we playing for again?” Jungkook asked, relaxing back into his seat.

“Loser pays for dinner.” Y/N held out her hand to Jungkook, the other holding the controller.

“Deal.” Jungkook shook her hand. “Prepare to lose.”

“You’re on Kook.” Y/N smiled as she faced the television.

They sat in the open living room, Jungkook’s Hyung’s behind them, watching as they concentrated on the game. Cheers and instructions were being yelled from every direction, laughter filling the room. 

Y/N bit her lip, concentrating and not seeing or noticing how at the last second Jungkook pulled back completely. He had lost. Y/N cheered along with a couple of the boys, as Namjoon and Jin stood back looking at Jungkook smile at Y/N’s celebration.

“So… time to eat.” Y/N turned to Jungkook with a massive smile.

“Fine I guess because you won I can pay.” Jungkook laughed as he stood to go order.

Before he could call Namjoon tapped Jungkook’s shoulder, he turned to come back to face with Namjoon and Jin. Confused Jungkook tilted his head a little as he asked what they wanted.

“You could have easily won that.” Jin pointed out. “You pulled back at the last second.”

“What happened?” Namjoon asked simply.

Jungkook looked back over into the living room. Y/N sat comfortably on the couch laughing with Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok and Yoongi. Her smile never left her face, the spark in her eyes bright as Jungkook smiled. 

“I like seeing her smile like that.” Jungkook pointed to Y/N, their eyes moving to see her. “I don’t mind paying for every meal for the rest of my life if it means she smiles like that at me.”

Namjoon and Jin couldn’t say anything. Because Jungkook was in love. And you couldn’t explain that in just words.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been quite young when they meet before Jung Hoseok became J-Hope actually. They tried when they were younger but it just wasn’t the right time, that’s not to say it wasn’t the right person. Years had flown by and exactly 4 years later, they meet again, J-Hope felt like he became Jung Hoseok all over again when he saw her, Y/N Y/L/N.

Everything, absolutely everything had changed, and maybe it was for the best, for the growth of them both. It was a blessing because now, here they were more in love than ever before, ready to take on the world together.

They both had somehow been blessed with a rare day off, choosing to spend it inside and together, wrapped in the warmth of each other’s presence. Y/N lay in the middle of the living room, Hoseok’s sweater on, smelling exactly like the man she loved as she held a book over her head reading. Hoseok sat on the couch, on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through; his eyes would shift over to Y/N, each time lingering longer on her form.

Sitting his phone down, Hoseok moved off the couch, crawling across the carpet until he leaned over Y/N, looking at her upside down. Y/N smiled, breathtakingly, at her boyfriend.

“Hello.” She giggled. “Can I help you?”

“I hope you can.” Hoseok smiled widely. “It’s my day off and my girlfriend doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to me.”

“Oh no…” Y/N laughed. “What will you do?”

“This.”

Hoseok leaned down, kissing Y/N, half on the mouth, half on her chin. Y/N laughed loudly as she dropped her book next to her, her hands moving up to run through his hair as she bought him down to kiss again. This time it was a lot sweeter, both of them smiling into the kiss. It was soft, caressing each other’s lips, Y/N’s hands running through his head, Hoseok’s fingertips tracing Y/N’s jaw.

“What did I do in a past life to be blessed with you in this life?” Y/N whispered as Hoseok leaned back a little, his head hovering over hers.

“Something amazing.”

Hoseok smiled, before moving to lay next to Y/N, leaning his head against her chest, cuddling into her side. Both of them happy, and lucky for this perfect moment, perfect life.


	6. Beautiful Crazy

Y/N was beautiful. To Min Yoongi she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He had never believed in love at first sight, but it was something close to that, the first time he had seen her. He was definitely intrigued, wanting to know about her, wanting to see her again, wanting to hear her again.

From their first meeting, Yoongi had no idea he would even be able to see her again. She seemed to be running late for something, a meeting probably, holding a stack of books and papers as she walked quickly. She was looking around the building trying to find someone or something as she continued to walk.

For a moment it was like everything slowed down to slow-motion, Y/N’s eyes caught his before he bumped into her. Her books and papers fell; her coffee was crushed between both of their bodies, hot coffee staining her white blouse. Her hands roughly hit the ground, along with her knees and Yoongi’s.

Y/N looked up and back into Yoongi’s eyes, which seemed to already be staring at her. She smiled softly when he didn’t say anything, bowing her head slightly before she wiped her hands on her skirt.

“You’re supposed to say ‘I’m sorry.’” Y/N laughed lightly, pulling a book towards her.

Yoongi didn’t say anything. He stood quickly, staying bent to collect all of her books and papers into a pile. Holding them under one arm, he offers his other hand out for Y/N to take, helping her to stand.

“Wow. Thank you.” Y/N smiled, impressed with how quick he got everything together. “You’re supposed to say 'You’re welcome.’”

Yoongi continued to just stare. His mouth had completely run dry, his hands seemed to sweat, letting go of Y/N’s as she wiped her hands again down her skirt, fixing her coffee-soaked clothes. Yoongi waited until she was finished to offer her books back to her, she took them gratefully.

“Thank you, again.” Y/N smiled as she looked to him, noticing the coffee on his clothes. “You should probably change. Coffee’s not exactly something to wear.”

Still, Yoongi stayed silent, staring at Y/N. he noticed her bottom lip was bigger than her top, and yet so soft and pink. The ends of her hair were soaked in coffee, just as much as they both wore, a small freckle sat just below her right ear, he saw it as she pushed her hair behind her ear. He was just silently taking her in.

“Hyung have you seen-” Namjoon’s voice cut through to Yoongi, blinking a he looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

Namjoon’s eyes were on Y/N, asking her as Yoongi tried to not notice her. From her smile to her soft words, Y/N finally took her leave. Yoongi stood in the same spot, watching her walk away before Namjoon finally got his attention back.

“Hyung, is everything alright?” Namjoon asked.

“Who’s that girl?” Yoongi looked at Namjoon.

“Y/N.” Namjoon nodded, remembering the girl he had been introduced to this morning. “She’s here for a month. Foreign intern for experience, I think they told me.”

“Oh…” Yoongi nodded before finally asking what Namjoon wanted.

It took Yoongi 2 days to run into her again. The second time he finally spoke to her, formally meeting Y/N, much too both their amusements. They got to really know each other over the month she was there before it was time for her to go home. Yoongi couldn’t see her that last day, knowing she was just leaving. But he also couldn’t just let her go.

He got to her before she left and they promised to keep in contact. And for months they did, until Y/N came back to Seoul for a bit and Yoongi ran into her again, without spilling anything on her.

“You’re supposed to say 'Will you go out on a date with me?’” Y/N smiled widely.

And that’s exactly what he did. Two years. They had been dating for two whole years and Yoongi couldn’t believe his luck. She was beautiful. Inside and out. Although sometimes they were even in the same country, they made sure the time they spent together was everything and more.

Yoongi loved everything about her. The smell of coffee in the morning, but the glass of wine in the evening as they ate dinner and talked. Y/N knew which buttons to push to get a reaction out of him. She drove him absolutely insane, and yet he loved that she kept him on his toes.

Whenever they made plans to out, by the time they were supposed to, she had talked him into ordering food and just staying on the couch together. They’d just talk and laugh and watch movies until Y/N would ultimately fall asleep in his lap. She always talked so animatedly to Yoongi, her hands flying all over the place, her words floating through the air, a smile adorned her lips.

Her perfect lips. Yoongi couldn’t imagine they’d taste better then they looked. Oh, was he wrong. They were soft, just like he had imagined, but they felt even better. Her lips touched his first, her hands on his face. That first kiss was the end for him, he was completely and totally obsessed with her lips. Kissing them every chance he got, kissing her quickly or for hours, everywhere he could.

Yoongi could kiss her in his worst moment and feel like everything was alright again, or was going to be alright. He could kiss her before he drifted off to sleep, he could kiss her in the morning before breakfast. He kissed her when she came to visit him in his studio for lunch. His favourite time to kiss her was when they had lazy days, she would be wearing his clothes before his lips touched her. They would lazily make out for hours, hands running through each other’s hair, eyes opening to stare at one another, lying beside each other.

Y/N was beautiful. Yoongi was crazy about her. Y/N was beautiful crazy, and Yoongi was completely in love with her.


	7. Handsome

“He’s so pretty I think I’m gonna faint.” Y/N exclaimed in a fit of giggles.

“Yah! And what am I?” Jin asked beside her, fake shocked.

“You’re handsome, and he’s so pretty.” Y/N’s full attention was taken from Jin.

“And what’s the difference there?” Jin asked, folding his arms.

“Well you’re my boyfriend and I love you.” Y/N smiled up at him but then turned her head back. “But he’s the cutest and prettiest and goodest boy ever.”

Y/N praised the small dog in her lap; in return, Yeontan gave her kisses. Y/N giggled as she held him, her full attention on the small dog as he yipped and climbed over her, which she welcomed.

“Listen Hyung,” Taehyung threw an arm over Jin’s wide shoulders. “Tannie won’t replace you.”

“Yeah, he’ll just… keep her occupied for the next few hours.” Jungkook stood on the other side of Jin, trying not to laugh at Jin’s obvious jealousy over a cute dog.

Jin watched as Y/N played with the cute dog, kissing her, giving her a reason to smile. When one of their makeup artists sat down in front of Y/N to admire Yeontan as well, he saw his opportunity to offload him to the other girl and grab onto Y/N’s hand. Pulling her up from the couch.

“Jin?” Y/N asked confused as he pulled her to him, sitting her on his lap. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Jin pouted, hiding his heated face into her shoulder.

“Oh, Jinnie.” Y/n giggled a little, turning to wrap her arms around him. “You’ll always be the most handsome man.”

“Thank you.” Jin moved to kiss Y/N softly on the lips.

“Wow, even his ears are red.” Jungkook pointed out as the boys began to laugh


	8. Escalate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, This particular one is a smut!!

It was dark. Though Taehyung’s eyes had adjusted to the dark almost 20 minutes ago. His eyes solely focused on the goddess spread on his sheets, skin glowing with sweat, lips parted, soft moans escaping. Her fingers worked between her folds, moving faster every few moments, only coming to a stop when Taehyung spoke.

He knew he was in control tonight. She knew he was in control tonight. But he was willing to let her play, under his watchful eye, his serpent like stare. His large hands ran through his hair, pushing it back as he shifted in his seat with a soft groan. He could watch her all night, watch her all day, hell he had watched her all night before, getting off more on the visual of his goddess in his bed.

And she truly was, a goddess from another world, another time. Hair sprawled around her like a waterfall, skin soft, glowing in the cover of the yellowing street lights. Her lips a full pink, Taehyung swore they were the prettiest when whispering his name or wrapped around him.

“Tae…” Y/N tried to ask, so close for the last few minutes, but she knew she couldn’t, not without his permission.

“Come here, baby girl.” Taehyung’s deep voice grunted out.

Y/N stopped for a moment, shaking slightly as her fingers stopped on her skin, moaning at the loss of contact before sitting up where she was. She moved to stand, but she saw the way Taehyung shifted, leaning to one side, head leaning on his hands. With a sweet smile, Y/N moved like a cat, sliding off the bed and onto her hands and knees, crawling towards Taehyung like he was prey, even though they both knew, Y/N was moving herself into his trap.

Stopping in front of Taehyung, Y/N sat up on her knees, her hands running up Taehyung’s bare thighs. Taehyung and Y/N had always been able to communicate, in more ways than just words, from the raise of his eyebrow; Y/N knew she was being treated tonight.

With a glowing smile, Y/N’s smaller hands moved up his thighs again, running her nails back down, earning a small grunt from Taehyung. She did this twice before wrapping one of her hands, well trying to, around the base of his hard length. With both hands she moved up, thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock, precum already leaking from him.

Wide eyed, Y/N asked if she could, with a small smirk he gave her permission. Permission to run her tongue from the base to the tip of him, taking the head into her warm mouth. Taehyung ran his hands through Y/N’s thick hair, grabbing as much as he could, holding it to one side, wrapping it around his hands, getting a better view of her lips wrapped around him. So soft and pink, moving down his impressive length with ease, slowly at first, bobbing her head, keeping her soft eyes on his predatory ones.

Y/N moved down, trying to take as much of him into her mouth as she could, moving her hands on the part she couldn’t reach. One of her hands moved down to cup his balls, squeezing them as she began to gag on his pulsing member, a groan leaving his lips. Coming up for air, Taehyung loved the sight, saliva dripping down her chin, watery eyes, eager to take more of him into her mouth.

And she did, move back down for more, working her hot mouth around him, before he pulled on her hair, forcing her eyes to meet his with a loud moan ripping from her lips. Taehyung let her hair fall back around her, helping Y/N to stand, straddling his lap, bringing her lips to his own. Finally kissing her beautiful lips, his own tongue caressing hers, catching every moan she let out, his large hands moving up her waist, holding her breast.

One of Taehyung’s hands moved down her body, fingertips running over her stomach, causing a shiver to run through her. His hands reach where she so desperately wanted him, fingers running along her slit as she whined into his mouth, begging for him to touch her. When he finally touched her where she needed him most, she threw her head back, sighing in relief, as his fingers rubbed her clit.

He could feel just how wet she was, how ready for him she was, and he wasn’t going to waste his time, lining himself with her entrance. His hand moved back to Y/N’s waist, guiding her down to sit on his cock, earning a deep moan as her walls hungrily clenched around him.

For a moment, Taehyung sat still, breathing deeply as Y/N adjusted to his size, quivering slightly on top of him. Taehyung could always watch her, watch the slight curve on her back as she breathed deeply, the slight shake of her thighs as she continued to clench around him. The heat radiating off her, her shallow breaths turning to moans as her warm eyes made contact with his.

“Fuck yourself on me, baby girl.” Taehyung’s voice was deep, vibrating through him and into her.

Y/N nodded as she lifted herself off him, until just his tip was still inside of her before slowly pushing him back into her. Y/N’s hands gripped his shoulders, one of her hands moving up to wrap into his hair, pulling slightly at the strands as she slowly moved again and again. She was already close, having been close to the edge all night but never reaching her high, her short breaths were evident of that.

“Tae… I… please let me…” Y/N moans out, body pressed flush against his as she kept moving.

“I’ve got you.” Taehyung’s grip on her waist went feral, surely leaving bruises as he took control, hearing Y/N moan louder. “Cum when your ready baby girl.”

He didn’t have to wait long, Taehyung’s hips moving faster as she came, letting her ride out her high before coming to a stop inside her as she slumped against his wide chest. Breathing deeply, Y/N quivered on top of Taehyung, moaning out at the feel of him still inside of her, her sensitive walls greedily clenching him.

Taehyung stood then, wrapping Y/N’s legs around him as he made his way to the bed, laying her down softly with a kiss to her nose, a kiss to her lips. Running his hands over her tights, he pushed them over his shoulders, still inside her as he thrusted again. Somehow his thrusts were harder, shaking the bed, banging it against the walls, the sound mixed with Y/N’s moans and short of breath. Her hands reached out to hold onto something, anything to keep her there, moaning and chanting Taehyung’s name like it was the only thing on this earth to save her.

Taehyung’s hips grew jagged and rough, she seemed to get tighter the more he pounded into her. The moans and whines trembling from her lips egged him on, feeling his own orgasm coming.

“Oh, fuck…” Y/N’s eyes caught his. “You’re gonna… again… oh god…”

Taehyung’s hand came down to her clit, rubbing harshly as Y/N screamed his name again, Taehyung’s groaning loudly as he came with her. Moving his hips a few more times before stopping, going completely still inside of her. Collapsing on her chest, his deep breaths on her skin, as they both tried to slow their breathings.

Y/N’s body was sensitive, shaking and quivering at any movement from Taehyung’s warm body over hers. What felt like hours, but only minutes, Taehyung finally pulled out, watching Y/N’s eyes close, moaning softly, body shaking. With a soft kiss to her stomach, Taehyung stood to help clean her up, before they both lay in bed together, Taehyung’s head on Y/N’s chest, leg and arm thrown over her.

As Y/N’s fingertips light ran over Taehyung’s back he spoke; “I love you.”

“I love you.” Y/N whispered, eyes closed.

“I promise, tomorrow is just me and you.” Taehyung ran his hands up Y/N’s waist.

“Just me and you.” Y/N confirmed, feeling Taehyung softly kiss her neck before they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. Srendipity

Jimin smiled, smiling widely as he watched Y/N walk away and out of the room. The phone in his hands flashed picture after picture of Y/N, smiling and laughing and with silly faces. All of them either by herself or with Jimin. All of them a constant when he’s on tour, looking through them.

When a particular on came across the screen, Jimin laughed a little at the memory along with it. It was of Y/N and Jimin, standing out the front of Y/N’s childhood home. Y/N was laughing, mid jump while Jimin was staring at her. It was the day Y/N bought him home to meet her family, a day he’d never forget. A day he had to share.

“Hyung, look this is the one I was telling you about.” Jimin leaned over in his seat to lean against Namjoon who was looking through his own phone. “This was when I went to meet her parents.”

“You look happy.” Namjoon smiled, staring at the love-struck man on both the screen and next to him.

“I am happy.” Jimin nodded.

“Have you told her?” Namjoon asked, wanting to know how serious he was.

“Told her what?” Jimin looked confused.

“Told Y/N that you love her.” Namjoon said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“What?”

Jimin just stared at Namjoon. His mouth slightly open, eyes wide, his hand frozen on the screen of his phone. He had meant to keep showing Namjoon pictures, to go to the next one, now his brain stopped functioning.

“You do love her, right?” Namjoon asked, snapping Jimin out of his shock.

Jimin didn’t answer. Instead his eyes immediately found Y/N. She was laughing at something Taehyung had said as they walked back into the room. Her laughter travelled through the room and straight to Jimin, causing him to catch his breath.

“When you figure it out, tell her.” Namjoon whispered to Jimin. “Don’t waste time, not when life’s so unpredictable.”

Jimin nodded as Namjoon moved away, Y/N coming to sit next to Jimin, cuddling into his side. Her eyes looked to him, finding that Jimin was already staring at her with a smile, a smile she loved.

“Is everything alright?” Y/N asked.

“Yeah… everything’s perfect.”

Jimin kissed her forehead, silently promising to love her always.


	10. Drunk Joon

Finally it was Friday. 6pm and she finally clocked off from work. Happily, having to stop herself from skipping out the doors to her car, Y/N could finally stop worrying for a few days. Just go home and hang out and do nothing for the rest of the night.

Her boyfriend of 2 years had already messaged her. He had made plans to hang out with his friends for a few beers after they finish recording. He deserved it. They all did. And Y/N would be happy with the peace and quiet of her apartment for a few hours.

Y/N looked beside her to the clock that flashed, the bright neon numbers telling her that 2am was way to late for anyone rational to be calling. Picking up her phone she saw 35 missed calls and 52 texts. Quickly scrolling through the messages they all seemed to be the same.

Her boyfriend was obviously drunk, completely and totally and calling her yet again. This time Y/N picking up with a smile.

“Hello?”

“Baby?” The deep, slurred voiced came through the phone. “Baby where are you? I miss you and I want to see you.”

“Joon…” Y/N had to stop herself from giggling, the slight whine in Namjoon’s voice something she only heard when he wanted something. “I’m home. In bed.”

“Baby, can you come over?” Y/N couldn’t catch the rest of what he was saying, having starting to talk to fast, maybe a little too loudly as well, before he finally came back to the phone. “I miss you.”

“IS THAT Y/N?”

AN equally loud, equally slurred voice called from Joon’s side of the phone. Joon replying, although Y/N missed it, she assumed he was confirming to Yoongi it was Y/N he was talking to.

“Y/N COME GET YOUR BOYFRIEND! HE HASN’T STOPPED TALKING ABOUT YOU FOR THE PAST 4 HOURS!”

“No, she’s already in bed. Let her sleep.” Joon was always so considerate, even pissed drunk and talking about something Y/N missed again because of his undoubtedly clumsy hands dropping his phone. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Joon.”

As Y/N spoke the words she sat up in bed, stretching slight before pushing the warm blankets off of her legs. Throwing some sweatpants and a hoodie on, Y/N quickly moved to the kitchen to get everything ready for when she finally had Joon home. She knew what she needed after she went to pick him up.

Phone, wallet and keys in hand, Y/N didn’t even bother to fix the birds nest that was her hair, instead opting to pull a hat on as she slid her feet into shoes. Driving easily on the practically deserted streets from her shared apartment with Joon to the dorms was quick. And soon she was walking up to the door.

Not having to knock, Taehyung already at the door open for Y/N, having seen her car pull into the driveway. Letting her into the entrance and out of the slightly cold breeze that let them know winter wasn’t far away now.

“You didn’t have to come. I could have put them all to bed.” Tae smiled widely, his eyes showing how thankful he really was.

“Nah it’s okay. At least if I take Joon home, it’s one less thing for you to worry about.” Y/N giggled before they walked into the living room where the rest of the boys where.

Somehow, even at this hour, their little house party was in full swing. Jimin stood on the couch, one of his hands holding a cup, the other on Jin’s shoulder, who was in that moment emptying the content of his cup into his mouth easily. When Y/N caught sight of Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon and Jungkook, she couldn’t really explain it. She thought maybe it was dancing, but it looked more like flailing around, all arms and legs and what looked like streamers were everywhere.

“A few other girls are coming to get their boyfriends too. It’ll be a lot quieter in the next hour or so.” Tae sighed as he moved towards the boys, Y/N’s soft laugh following him. “Hyung!”

Tae called over the music, everyone turning to look at him. Namjoon’s unfocused eyes moved over his shoulder and caught sight of Y/N standing there smiling. Quietly, and completely unbalanced, Namjoon fell over the couch, causing Y/N to move to him.

“Joon…” Y/N smiled, looking him over to make sure he wasn’t seriously hurt.

“You’re here.” Namjoon smiled, throwing his arms around Y/N, who now sat on his lap.

Namjoon started to whisper into her ear how much he missed her, how much he loved her, how happy he was to have her here. After a few more moment, Taehyung helped Y/N to move him out and into her car, safely sitting him in the passenger seat.

“Thanks Tae.” Y/N hugged him before opening her door. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Good luck in there.”

“Thank you.” Tae smiled as he waved Y/N and Namjoon off.

Namjoon held Y/N’s hand, kissing it softly before allowing her to drive back. Not too far from their apartment, it was too quiet, Y/N looking towards the passenger seat to find a sleeping Namjoon. Shaking her head softly, Y/N tried to think how she was going to struggle to help him walk up to their apartment.

For a man over 6ft tall, considered a scary rapper, he was truly just the softest giant she had ever met. Having been lucky to share his love


	11. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!! This is a smut!

4 years ago, by nothing short of a miracle, Kim Namjoon met the woman of his dreams. A woman who was currently another world away, smiling brightly at the screen as Namjoon spoke. Both of them smiling and enjoying the time with each other, only one of them knowing they’d see the other sooner than later.

“So, you really can’t make it tomorrow?” Namjoon asked for the fifth time, Y/N had been counting since they started talking an hour ago.

“Namjoon-ah…” Y/N smiled almost sadly, trying to keep the surprise hidden.

“I know I know.” Namjoon chuckled, rolling onto his back on his bed, putting an arm behind his head as he held his phone above his face. “I just, I miss you so much.”

“I know, I miss you too.” Y/N sighed, cuddling into the hotel pillow. “I’ll see you soon though. I get some time off next month and then I’ll come see you.”

“But it’s so far away.” Namjoon almost whined with a giggle from Y/N.

“One day, I promise, I’ll always be by your side.” Y/N promised like she had so many times before.

Namjoon closed his eyes with a wide smile, thinking of that day; “I can’t wait until I get to wake up next to you every morning.”

Y/N smiled, sinking further into the comfort of the bed, dreaming of the one day she planned to spend with Namjoon. The one day of waking up beside him, the one day of coming home to him, cooking for him, listening to him sing in the shower. To one day walking down the aisle and calling him her husband, to give him beautiful children with his kind eyes, his dimples and his beautiful heart.

“One day, we’ll have forever,” Namjoon whispered as they both moved closer to the screen, cuddling into their own blankets.

“One day, Namjoon-ah.” Y/N whispered back with a small smile.

“Y/N you’re tired,” Namjoon chuckled as he watched her yawn.

“No, I’m not.” Y/N whined.

“Go to sleep, baby girl. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Namjoon smiled at hi sleepy girlfriend. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you more.” Namjoon waited a few moments before he finally ended the call as Y/N drifted off to sleep.

Namjoon’s day had been amazing. Starting with a morning message from Y/N, wishing him a happy birthday. It was the theme of the day, the smile never once leaving his face.

By the time the sun had set and the moon rose, Namjoon just wanted to curl up in bed and talk to Y/N, finish his amazing day with the woman he loves smile. The boys had other plans though.

Namjoon ended up in the dorms in the middle of a party thrown just for him. The boys and a few of his friends are moved around the living room and kitchen of the dorms in celebration of Namjoon’s birthday. He stood smiling and laughing at things people said, actually enjoying himself, though subconsciously he kept checking the time, seeing if it was still too late to call Y/N.

His Y/N. Namjoon met Y/N 4 years ago in a parking lot in Y/H/C. He was on a small holiday with the boys and he saw a beautiful girl standing beside her car. She roughly ran her hands through her hair, her forehead pressed against the door. Namjoon thought maybe she was having a rough day, but what he didn’t expect was for her to look up and laugh.

“I can’t be that unlucky… can I?” Namjoon heard her speak to herself as she tried to open the car door. “Turns out I can.”

Namjoon watched as she checked her pockets and found her phone before she placed the phone to her ear with a sigh. He was going to just keep walking, he was meaning to just keep walking by and catch up to the other boys, but caught something shining under a car.

“Hello? So I kinda need those backup keys.” He heard her speak as he reached down to pick it up. “Yes, I lost them. Yes, I know this is like the third time this week. Yes, I know it’s only Tuesday.” Namjoon chuckled silently before he stood and examined the keys, obviously the ones she thought she lost.

“Excuse me.” Namjoon approached her.

“Hold on a second. Yes?” She turned to look at Namjoon, a soft smile on her face.

“Are these yours?” Namjoon held up the keys in his hands.

He saw as her eyes lit up, a smile widening on her face; “Someone found them, I’ll call you later.” She moved towards Namjoon. “Yes, they are. Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome.” Namjoon smiled as she excitedly jumped.

A little too excitedly she jumped, she caught her foot on the ground and started to fall. Namjoon reached out, but his own footing wasn’t stable as they both stumble a little into each other. Namjoon held her close, in case they fell before they hit the ground.

“Ow.” She rubbed her forehead which had hit Namjoon’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked as they both stood up.

“I’m good. Are you okay?” She asked, her eyes running over him in case he had gotten hurt. “I’d like to say this doesn’t usually happen with me, but that would be a lie.” She laughed a little.

“I’m a little clumsy myself.” Namjoon smiled, rubbing a hand over his neck.

“Well, it’s nice to meet another clumsy person…” She held her hand out for him to take, a raised eyebrow asking for his name.

“Namjoon.” He placed his large hand in her hand.

“Nice to meet you Namjoon. I’m Y/N.” She smiled widely as they shook hands.

Y/N had to thank him somehow, both of them settling for her buying him coffee. Then he bought her dinner. Then she gave him her number. And the rest, as they say, is history.

4 years of long-distance. 4 years of phone calls and skype. 4 years of meeting for a week in a different hotel in a different country. 4 years of Y/N visiting him in Seoul and Namjoon visiting her in Y/H/C.

Namjoon couldn’t help but think of the day he could finally have her all year round. To have Y/N in his arms. To always be beside her. For the rest of their lives.

“Can I have everyone’s attention, please?” Jin’s voice rose over everyone else’s, jolting Namjoon out of his thoughts of Y/N, standing on a chair. “Thank you. So Namjoon-ah… Do I look handsome from here?”

Namjoon, like a lot of the people there, sighed heavily, listening to Jin and the other boys laugh. Namjoon shook his head with a laugh before Jimin moved Jin off the chair and took his place.

“Namjoon Hyung, this year none of us knew exactly what to get you.” Jimin pointed to the other boys who all faced him with smiles that told Namjoon they were all hiding something. “So we all worked together and got you something we knew you would love and appreciate.”

Jimin’s smile only widened as he pointed over Namjoon’s shoulder with a little wave. Confused by all the boys smiling and waving over him, Namjoon turned around, before taking a double look at what greeted him.

“Happy birthday, Namjoon-ah.” Y/N smiled widely at Namjoon’s wide eyes of shock. He didn’t move, couldn’t believe his eyes. “Are you going to hug me now?”

Namjoon didn’t waste any more time before moving quickly towards Y/N, picking her up and spinning her around, holding her tightly. Y/N giggled in his ear, as he faintly heard other people around him.

Leaning back to make sure it was truly Y/N in his arms; Namjoon looked into her eyes, those eyes that he always dreamed of, staring right back at him. Giving a dimpled smile of his own, Namjoon lean forward and finally, after 7 months, placed his lips on top of hers.

“Hey, that’s enough you two.” Jin clapped his hand on Namjoon’s back as he laughed. “You have guests.”

Namjoon chuckled, moving Y/N to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. His chin sitting on her shoulder as she smiled at the other boys.

“Glad you could make it Y/N.” Hoseok smiled.

“Yeah about time you got here.” Taehyung laughed. “We thought Namjoon would run away to see you.”

“‘When can I go see Y/N?’”

“'She hasn’t messaged me back yet.’”

“'Do you think it’s too late to call her?’”

“Hey, leave him alone.” Yoongi laughed with the other boys as he watched a blushing Namjoon bury his face in Y/N’s neck as she laughed. “It’s good to see you Y/N.”

“It’s good to see you all too.” Y/N smiled at them as her hands rubbed along Namjoon’s arms around her waist.

With a quick hug from each boy, they left Y/N and Namjoon by themselves. They held onto each other the whole night, talking and laughing to each other and everyone else. As the night was really starting to kick in, Namjoon pulled Y/N off to the side, wanting a moment with her, just them two.

They wouldn’t call it hiding, but they were out of view if you weren’t looking for them, standing close to each other. Namjoon’s placed a hand on Y/N’s waist, his other moving to push hair out of her eyes. Y/N’s own hands pulled Namjoon’s shirt slightly, tugging him closer to her body, standing flush against each other as they leaned a shoulder against the wall.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Namjoon whispered, leaning closer as his lips brushed against Y/N’s. “I thought you couldn’t get time off until next month?”

“Well…” Y/N smiled into a quick kiss before looking up at Namjoon slightly. “The boys helped me plan to surprise you.”

“Wait, they knew you were coming?” Namjoon leaned back a little.

“Well Jin, Yoongi and Jimin helped. They made sure you didn’t find out about me being here.” Y/N laughed a little as Namjoon shook his head.

“No wonder they looked worried every time I said your name.” Namjoon laughed.

Namjoon shook his head again before he leaned in and kissed Y/N, this time a little harder and yet still slowly. Namjoon ran his large hands down Y/N’s sides, wrapping his arms around her to firmly grab her ass. Gasping slightly at the rough squeeze, Namjoon took the opportunity to push his tongue into Y/N’s mouth, hearing her slight moans.

Y/N moved back a little, forehead pressed to Namjoon as he whined, wanting nothing more than to hold and kiss his girlfriend.

“Namjoon-ah… Someone might see us here.” Y/N breathed out.

“Come on then.” Namjoon grabbed her hand and slipped through the hall to a vacant bathroom.

Locking the door, Namjoon wasted no time. Pushing Y/N’s hips against the sink, his lips on hers again, Namjoon lifted Y/N under her thighs to sit on the counter. Y/N’s own hands worked quick, unbuttoning his jeans, pulling his shirt over his head, nails running over his warm body.

“No time,” Namjoon whispered out against her lips. “No time.”

Y/N nodded, moving her hand into Namjoon’s jeans, feeling his hard cock already throbbing in her warm hands. Namjoon hissed as Y/N gave him a few quick pulls before helping to pull him out, jeans at his ankles. Namjoon’s own hands moved up her thighs, not bothering to take her panties or dress off, pushing the flimsy fabric aside, his thumb immediately finding her clit.

“This is gonna be quick.” Namjoon took deep breaths, trying to slow his racing heart, his eyes burning into Y/N’s. “I won’t last long.”

“I know. It’s okay.” Y/N smiled before pulling his head in to kiss him again.

Namjoon’s thumb flicked over her clit again, entering two fingers into her, feeling just how wet and warm and welcoming Y/N was. Namjoon groaned into the kiss before adding a third finger and pounding them into Y/N, swallowing Y/N’s moans and whimpers before pulling them out.

“Now I’m going to need you to be quiet.” Namjoon held his cock in his hand, the other holding the fabric of her panties to the side, thumb still running over her clit. “We have guest, and we don’t need them hearing those beautiful moans of yours.”

Y/N whimpered, nodding slightly before throwing her head back as Namjoon pushed into her. Only slightly at first, before moving into her slowly. Namjoon watched Y/N, her back arching slightly into him as he finally pushed full into her, warm, perfect.

“Fuck…” Y/N barely managed to moan out.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked, stopping completely inside her.

Y/N could only nod, breathing deeply, her head thrown back, her nails digging into Namjoon’s arms. For a few moments, they stayed still, just holding onto each other, feeling each other.

“Please…” Y/N moaned, her hands moving to wrap around Namjoon’s shoulders, her lips moving over his jaw and neck. “Don’t hold back.”

Namjoon didn’t need to be told twice, pulling Y/N’s hips to the edge of the counter before he started to pound relentlessly into her. He was thankful for the loud music that drowned out the noise they were making, his hips never letting up once.

Y/N could barely make any noise, any type of moan or scream was stuck in her throat as Namjoon pounded into her. She could feel every part of him, hear his soft groans, couldn’t get more of him as she clung onto him. Her nails digging into his back, no doubt leaving marks, choked sounds leaving her lips.

“I’m close,” Namjoon whispered into her ear, all she could do was give a small nod.

“I’m cumming.” Y/N choked out.

Y/N bit Namjoon’s shoulder to stop the cry leaving her lips, feeling Namjoon’s harsh grip on her waist tighten as his thrust became choppy. Y/N came hard, harder then she had in a very long time, Namjoon felt Y/N come completely undone around him before he came. Y/N could feel him coming deep inside of her, thrusting a few times before he completely stopped moving.

Y/N could still feel him throbbing inside of her, both of them finally trying to catch their breath. Y/N felt Namjoon lean against her, his head burying in her neck, taking in deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

Neither of them said anything, just sat in silence until they both jumped from harsh knocking on the door.

“Namjoon-ah are you in there?” Hoseok voice called out. “We’re getting ready to cut the cake. Namjoon-ah?”

“Yeah.” Namjoon lifted his head slightly to call back. “Give me a minute.”

“Hurry,” Hoseok called again.

“We should go.” Y/N whispered into Namjoon’s ear with a slight giggle at his sigh.

“I don’t wanna move,” Namjoon whined a little, feeling at home in Y/N’s warmth. “I don’t want you to go just yet.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Y/N promised; her hands on the sides of his face to make him look at her. “I’m here. With you.”

“Promise?” Namjoon asked.

“I promise.” Y/N smiled, kissing Namjoon softly.

When both Namjoon and Y/N were both finally decent enough to be in public again, both walked hand in hand to re-join guest. The smiles on their face told no one anything, and yet it was unmistakable to what they were up to. With a slap on the back from each boy, Namjoon couldn’t do much else except laugh, his fingers tightly intertwined with Y/N’s.

Standing with the boys, Namjoon wrapped his arms around Y/N’s waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder as they laughed and talked before the lights went out. A very loud, very off-key, very opera-like chorus of “Happy Birthday” filled the darkroom, an illuminate cake moving towards Namjoon and Y/N.

Y/N moved out of his way slightly, clapping her hands and singing along, Namjoon’s arms never really leaving Y/N. Namjoon made the only wish he could possibly want in the world before blowing out the candles, his arms fully encasing Y/N into his chest.

For what felt like an eternity, but was only another hour, Y/N moved through the room in Namjoon’s arms. She couldn’t think straight with him so close, she couldn’t so easily forget the feeling of him inside her, holding her close. She couldn’t help the slight groan that left her lips, causing Namjoon to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked.

“Yeah.” Y/N could barely nod her head.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Namjoon moved slightly to the side to whisper in Y/N’s ear lowly, his large hands squeezing her waist.

“Mmmh.” Y/N nodded, not wanting to say anything out loud in case she let out another groan, or worse, the moan she’d been holding in.

“I think it’s time we say goodnight.” Namjoon kissed Y/N’s ear softly before looking around. “On second thoughts… let just go.”

“Namjoon-ah… but…” Y/N went to say before Namjoon stopped her.

“Come on.”

Namjoon took Y/N’s hand and both of them made it up the stairs and away from everyone without being noticed. Moving into Namjoon’s room, he quickly manoeuvred Y/N to press against the door as he looked it, staring into her eyes. His hand moved up, his fingers lightly tracing over Y/N’s soft skin, hot breath fanned over her face.

“Namjoon-ah…” Y/N moaned out, her lips moving closer to Namjoon’s.

“What do you want, baby girl?” Namjoon asked, his hand trailing up Y/N’s body, his hand laying on her chest and neck.

“I just want you.” Y/N’s lips kissed Namjoon’s softly.

Namjoon’s hands made quick work of Y/N’s dress, bra and panties, the fabric falling to the floor at her feet. Y/N’s own hands ran down Namjoon’s body, lifting his shirt over his head, throwing it behind him. As Y/N dragged her nails down Namjoon’s chest, his hands ran over her ass, gripping her thighs as he lifts her off the ground, a surprised gasp leaving her lips. Namjoon’s lips moved down Y/N’s throat, kissing and sucking on her soft skin as he listened to the soft moans leave Y/N’s lips.

Namjoon moved a hand between them, pushing Y/N’s body into the door to help hold her up. His rough hand moving to the place she needed him most, his fingers pressing against her slit, the slight pressure making her arch her body against him. A dimpled smile spread across Namjoon’s lips as he watched Y/N’s eyes close tightly, her body slightly shaking.

“I don’t think you have any idea, do you?” Namjoon whispered.

“What?”

“How badly I’ve wanted you.” Namjoon placed a heated kiss against Y/N’s lips, catching her lips with his, a slight tremble in her bottom one. “How much it hurt…” Namjoon moved his hands down, two fingers entering Y/N’s warm, tight entrance. “How much it physically hurt to not be able to touch you.”

Y/N whined out, head thrown back against the door as Namjoon set an almost punishing pace. His hand working magic as Y/N moaned out, her nails digging into Namjoon’s back, no doubt drawing blood.

She was there; Namjoon could feel she was, her walls tightening around Namjoon’s fingers before he pulled out. Namjoon was breathing just as deeply as Y/N, both of them leaning into each other.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Y/N started to chant, moving her hand to find Namjoon’s, trying to bring him back. “Please Namjoon.”

“Not just yet, baby girl,” Namjoon whispered against her neck. “I’ve waited too long to let this be over so soon.”

Namjoon carried Y/N, her legs wrapped around his waist, to his bed, sitting her on the edge. Y/N moved back, Namjoon watching her with hawklike eyes, unbuttoning his jeans slowly. Y/N licked her lips, leaning back against the headboard with a moan as Namjoon finally shed the last article of clothing.

“Come here.” Namjoon leaned on the bed, grabbing Y/N’s ankle and pull her down the bed slightly as she giggled.

“God I missed you so much.” Y/N smiled as Namjoon smiled down at her.

Namjoon leaned down, kissing Y/N’s lips in a slight desperate kiss. His hard cock could be felt between them, Y/N moving her hips up to create some type of friction for them both. Y/N desperately mewled against his lips, wanting him to move.

“Stop.” Namjoon’s large hands gripped Y/N waist, holding her still. “I want to take my time with you.”

Namjoon kissed Y/N once more softly on the lips before trailing kisses down her body. His mouth wrapped eagerly around Y/N’s painfully erect nipple, sucking hard, pulling hard enough with his teeth to have her moans echoing through the room. His warm hand squeeze her other boob, all of him working to make Y/’s mind go completely blank. Namjoon was truly making up for lost time, and Y/N couldn’t, she wouldn’t complain about it.

“Are you okay?” Namjoon asked again, just like he had back out in the living room, his time his fingers running softly over her wet folds. “You’re not too sore right?”

“No. I’m perfect.” Y/N smiled, her fingers tangling in his hair.

“Good.”

Namjoon’s hand moved lower, gripping his hard cock. Y/N could feel the thick head against her opening, her eyes closing as she sighed happily. She wanted him, wanted all of him. Again, and again, and again. He moved up, running his throbbing member teasingly over her clit, circling it as Y/N moaned almost impatiently.

“Namjoon-ah.” Y/N whimpered, pulling at the hair at the nape of his neck. “Please.”

Namjoon lightly kissed Y/N’s nose, before pushing fulling into her. Their simultaneous moans caused Namjoon to stop in place, feeling the warmth of Y/N’s wet walls. Namjoon looked down to Y/N, her eyes closed in bliss as she felt Namjoon inside of her.

“Baby girl, open your eyes,” Namjoon whispered. “Please. I want to see your eyes.”

Y/N opened her eyes, blinking a few times as her eyes focused on Namjoon’s own bright eyes. With a warm dimpled smile, Namjoon pulled out and slowly, almost agonisingly, slow. Any sound Y/N wanted to make, caught in her throat as she felt him, deep inside of her, brushing softly against her sweet spot. Y/N’s hands ran through Namjoon’s hair, slightly pulling every now and then, her nails running over her back, and like Namjoon asked, her eyes never closed.

Namjoon would sometimes whisper, it sounded like almost a chant, in Korean, as he pushed in and out of Y/N. the words being lost in Y/N’s moans and the loud almost deadening music below them. From the sounds coming from Y/N and her walls tightening around Namjoon, he knew she was getting closer. But not yet.

Namjoon pulled out, breathing heavily, swearing at his own self-control. Y/N watched Namjoon as he watched the sight of himself slowly pulling out of her. It was something Y/N wished she could see for herself.

“Turn around.” Namjoon leaned up, tapping on Y/N’s thigh. “I want to see you from behind.”

Y/N rolled over under Namjoon, onto her hands and knees, her ass in the air. Namjoon’s fingers lightly glided down the curve on her spine, pausing at her tailbone before she felt his chest lean down over her. His lips softly kissed up her spine as Y/N moaned, throwing her head back.

“Namjoon-ah… please…”

Y/N was so eager, so ready for Namjoon. Pushing back against him, Namjoon pushed powerfully into Y/N, deep inside of her. Y/N’s body buckled, Namjoon’s thick arms holding her up as he sighed happily as her warm walls tightened around him. The sounds leaving Y/N’s lips were the only thing Namjoon cared to listen to, the sweet moans of her pleasure.

Namjoon bundled Y/N’s hair together, wrapping his hand in it as his thrust became harder. His other hand gripped tightly onto her waist, thrusting harder and deeper, her head falling, her forehead buried in the mattress. Y/N couldn’t form a coherent sentence, babbling into the sheets as she pushed back against Namjoon, so close.

Namjoon could feel it, just how close she was, her climax within reach. His hips moved at a brutal pace as Namjoon pulled at Y/N’s hair, her head being thrown back in a loud moan.

“I’m so close… please Namjoon-ah…” Y/N almost screamed.

Namjoon groaned, meeting Y/N’s hips as she pushed back against him. A wave of sheer ecstasy washed over Y/N’s body as Namjoon’s other hand connected with her ass. Namjoon stopped thrusting for a moment.

“Shit. Y/N, I didn’t-”

“Do it again.” Y/N begged, her thighs shaking. “Do it again, Namjoon-ah.” Her head was thrown back, his hand in her hair. “Please.”

The sweet sting of Namjoon’s large hand on Y/N’s ass was causing her thighs to shake, his cock hitting her sweet spot at this angle. Namjoon’s slight pull of her hair. Everything was adding up, building up inside of Y/N before she was a complete mess.

“Oh god… I’m cumming.” Y/N’s voice was shaky, her breath short.

Namjoon could feel the tremble in Y/N’s thighs, her walls clenching so tight around him as he mercilessly pounded into her. Y/N’s body seemed to shut down, her whole body collapsed, Namjoon’s arms holding her as she shook from her intense orgasm. Her hands gripped onto Namjoon’s arm, her legs slightly kicking out as she trembled, Namjoon never stopping as he chased his own orgasm.

Namjoon thrust three more times before he was cumming. Hard and hot inside of her as he almost collapsed on top of her, quickly moving to the side but not leaving from inside of her.

For a few minutes, Namjoon simply stayed inside of Y/N as they both calmed down, eyes shut, breaths heavy. Y/N finally relaxed into Namjoon’s arms, taking in deep breaths before Namjoon finally pulled out.

Y/N didn’t know when she had finally fallen asleep, but it was somewhere between Namjoon cleaning her up and his warm arms wrapping around her waist as he cuddled into her.

When Y/N finally did wake up, it seemed to be morning. A single ray of sunlight peaked through the heavy curtains, being the only source of light in the room. Y/N lifted Namjoon’s arm quietly before making her way to the bathroom.

After she was finished, Y/N came back to Namjoon sitting up in bed, running a hand through his hair. When he heard the bathroom door open he looked up, his eyes meeting Y/N’s with a smile.

“You’re really here?” Namjoon asked. “I thought it was a dream.”

“I’m really here.” Y/N moved back to the bed, wanting to be wrapped in the warmth of Namjoon’s arms again.

Namjoon sighed happily as Y/N wrapped her arms around him, his own arms pulling her into his chest. Both of them stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin the perfect bubble they had created. Even if they could hear the boys waking up just outside the door.

“How long are you here for?” Namjoon finally asked, his fingertips running against Y/N’s spine.

“Oh… about that…” Y/N moved back enough to look into Namjoon’s eyes.

“What?” Namjoon asked, thinking the worst. “Do you have to leave right away?”

“Well actually,” Y/N smiled widely. “I was wondering if that offer was still open.”

“Which one?”

“The one where I move in with you?” Y/N asked, not wanting to waste any more time apart.

“What?” Namjoon looked confused like he wasn’t actually hearing Y/N say these words.

“Namjoon-ah, I don’t know about you but I’m sick of this. One week here, three days there, if we’re lucky we get a month together.” Y/N voices both of their thoughts. “I’m ready to be here. With you. Forever.”

Namjoon blinked and then blinked again and again before giving a wide dimpled smile. Grabbing Y/N’s face, Namjoon moved his lips to Y/N’s, kissing her sweetly, softly caressing her.

“We should go out today, look for an apartment.” Namjoon was now full of energy, pushing the blankets off them.

“No, not yet.” Y/N tried to pull the blankets over them again.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Namjoon tried to get up, Y/N pulling him back down into the bed, lying half on top off him.

“Warm.” Y/N wrapped the blanket back around them. “We have our whole lives together. Let’s just have one day where it’s just us, lying in bed together.”

“You promise? Forever?” Namjoon asked his dimples on full display.

“I promise forever.”


	12. Roles Reversed

Yoongi had been checking his phone obsessively frequent the past few hours, each of the boys had noticed without fail. They had been rehearsing since the early morning, and every few minutes when they had a small break, Yoongi’s hands would be wrapped around his phone.

“Hyung, what’s with you today?” Hoseok sat down next to Yoongi as they took a small break, Yoongi looking at his phone again. “Is everything okay?”

“She hasn’t called.” Hoseok barely heard Yoongi’s whisper as he typed a message he didn’t catch. “Should I just go home?”

“Hyung, seriously? What’s wrong?” Hoseok was concerned now at Yoongi’s obsessive nature of his phone.

“When I left home this morning, Sura was running a fever, but she wouldn’t stay home, insisting to run the day like she normally does.” Yoongi finally looked up at Hoseok as the others moved around the room. “She hasn’t been answering my calls and I’m worried something might have happened.”

“Was any of the other girls with her today?” Hoseok pulled his own phone out of his bag, sending a message to his own girlfriend. “Maybe they are all together.”

“I don’t know.” Yoongi decided to try calling Sura again, only getting her voicemail again. “Maybe I should go home, check on her.”

“Of course, Hyung.” Hoseok nodded as Yoongi quickly threw his stuff into his bag before standing. “I’ll keep checking until I hear from you.”

With a quick goodbye to everyone, it took Yoongi all of half an hour before he finally made it back home. Opening the door, he noticed it was a little too quiet, no tv or music playing like their normally was when he came home. Calling our Sura’s name a few times, he was only met with silence, which only caused Yoongi’s heartrate to spike a few times.

“Sura?” Yoongi pushed open the bedroom door, to finally catch a glimpse of what looked to be his sleeping girlfriend. “I swear…”

Yoongi couldn’t help the slight laugh to leave his lips as he could finally sigh happily with the sight of his girlfriend. But now he had to figure out just what was wrong, and from the sweat on Sura’s forehead, it didn’t look good.

“Sura? Sura? Hey, wake up.” Yoongi shook Sura’s shoulder, causing her to groan, swatting at Yoongi’s hand.

“5 more minutes.” Sura’s soft whines caused Yoongi to smile, but the heat radiating off her wasn’t a good sign.

“Jagi, your running a fever, let me take care of you.” Yoongi smiled as Sura finally opened her eyes, finally looking at Yoongi.

“It’s hot.” Sura stretched, Yoongi helping her to sit up. “I think I’m sick.”

“I’d say.” Yoongi mumbled, smirking when Sura turned to glare at him. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up and get you some medicine. Then we can cuddle.”

“Okay…” Sura nodded, allowing Yoongi to look after her.

Yoongi helped Sura get cleaned up, helping her to bring her temperature down and changing into clean pjs. Yoongi somehow got Sura to eat a bowl of soup he ordered for her while she showered, before finally getting her back into bed. Yoongi was quick to shower and change his own clothes, soon walking back into the bedroom to see Sura tossing and turning.

“Hey, sorry that took so long,” Yoongi pulled the covers back, sliding into the warmth of the bed, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. “Had to call Hoseok, he wanted to know if you were okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Sura mumbled into Yoongi’s chest as she tried to get comfortable.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Yoongi kissed Sura’s forehead.

“I’m sorry you had to come home and take care of me. I know you have to rehearse.” Sura got comfortable, her soft breath on Yoongi’s neck.

“You take care of me every time I come home injured or in pain,” Yoongi held Sura a little tighter, already feeling her temperature going back to normal. “I’ll do anything to help you.”

“Thank you.” Sura kissed Yoongi’s neck, her body too week to get up any higher then the underside of his jaw.

“I love you.” Yoongi smiled. “So now I’m not letting you get out of this bed until I know you’re one hundred percent better.”

Sura could only smile, her body completely relaxing into the warmth that was Yoongi cuddled into her. That night, Sura got the best nights sleep since the cold she had caught had settled into her, cuddled around Yoongi. It was the next morning when Sura woken up to her boyfriend slightly snoring in her ear, his arms locked around her.

With a soft giggle, Sura somehow escaped from Yoongi’s arms, slipping out of the bed and to the bathroom. It didn’t take her too long, her body not as sluggish as the day before to make breakfast. Setting it up, Sura moved back into the room, sitting up on her knees as she softly shook Yoongi awake, who softly groaned.

“Time to wake up. I made breakfast,” Yoongi blinked a few times, looking back up towards Sura who smiled at him. “As a thank you, for taking care of me yesterday.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Yoongi pulled Sura into his arms, snuggling into her warmth.

“Yes, I did.” Sura straddle Yoongi, sitting up to look at him. “You helped me yesterday, I plan to thank you in any way I can.”

“Any way, huh?” Yoongi smirked, intertwining his fingers with Sura’s.

“Any way you want.” Sura smiled. “But first, breakfast.”


	13. Soft

Hoseok sat against the foot of his bed. Freshly showered, and completely tried, but unable to fall to sleep no matter how tired he was.

He was drying his hair, the towel moving slowly, barely moving at all as he stared blankly at a wall. Jung Hoseok was always the first one to bring hope and smiles to those around him, but he was just as human as anyone else. He had his bad moments, and right now, his body and his mind were overworked and shutting down.

He loved what he did, and wouldn’t change it for anything. But sometimes he needed to just, be.

So spending the last half hour sitting on the floor against the foot of his bed staring at nothing helped him ground himself. He heard the door open, but he didn’t do anything, he didn’t react, just continuing to run the towel over his half dryed hair. He felt the bed behind him dip, the ruffle of the sheets, until a pair of legs were sat next to him.

Hoseok felt the warmth coming from her behind him. The soft skin of her exposed legs sat around his arms, a warm scent of her shampoo enveloped his senses. He would know it was her anywhere by that smell, it was a smell that would always feel like him to him.

“May I?” Y/N’s soft voice asked as her smaller hands sat on top of his.

With a soft nod, Hoseok’s hands moved from his head, his eyes closes as Y/N’s soft hands moved through his hair. His own fingertips softly traced against her legs, a happy sigh leaving his lips.

These were the moments where he didn’t have to be anyone else except Jung Hoseok. He got to be quiet and soft and not expected to do anything except to be here in this moment.

“Are you okay?” Y/N asked, placing the towel next to her, her nails running through his hair.

“Mmm…” Hoseok comfortably sighed. “Just tired.”

“What time do you have to be up tomorrow?”

“Early.”

Y/N looked behind her, her fingers never stopping as she looked at the time. If he was to get up tomorrow he needed to sleep now, to rest. With a slight nudge of the heel of her foot against his thigh, Y/N motioned for Hoseok to climb onto the bed.

Slowly, but eventually, Hoseok moved onto the bed, Y/N laying back against the soft mattress, allowing Hoseok to lay on her chest. His soft breathe fanned against her skin, his leg and arm thrown over her warm body as they got comfortable.

It didn’t take long, but soon, Y/N’s nails running through Hoseok’s hair had the right effect. The rise and fall of his body had slowed down to a peaceful rhythm of much needed sleep. Y/N was sure he would be up earlier then he needed to be to get to where he needed, at least for now, she could give him the peace an quiet he needed.


	14. I forgot

Y/N had just finished making breakfast, calling Jin out to eat. Smiling, Jin kissed Y/N long and sweet, holding her close in his arms before he sat down and started to eat. The smile never once left his face as he ate, staring at Y/N as she ate, giving her more food, even going as far as to feed her.

“What’s going on with you today?” Y/N finally asked after Jin leaned over the table to give her another quick kiss.

“Can I not be happy today?” Jin asked, a smile still plastered on his face.

“Of course you can be happy!” Y/N giggled a little. “I’d just like to know why. Smiling at me like that is kinda freaking me out.”

“I’m thinking about a spring wedding, or maybe fall? I don’t want it to be too cold though.” Jin reached for Y/N’s hand to hold.

Y/N was a little confused; sure they had talked about marriage and children, but there was something missing. Something very important.

“Babe, we aren’t even engaged.” Y/N laughed a little, shaking her head at his silliness.

Jin’s hand smacked the table, causing Y/N to jump; “So that’s what I forgot to do last night!”

Y/N looked at Jin, her head tilting, questioning what was going on. Then it hit her… he was going to propose last night! Staring wide-eyed at Jin, Y/N’s mind seemed to stop working for a moment. Watching as Jin seemed to panic before Y/N spoke.

“So… are you going to ask me now?”

“Wait…” Jin jumps out of his chair and ran to the bedroom, running back out and coming to a halt on his knees in front of Y/N. “Y/N Y/L/N, I’m an idiot. I had everything planned out to do this last night, I was going to cook and have candles and roses. I had it all planned.” Jin showed Y/N the small box, tiny in his large hands. “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Jin paused, trying to find the words; “Just ask me.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Y/N moved forward out of her chair, arms wrapping around Jin as she kissed him, long and slow as Jin finally slipped the ring onto her finger.


End file.
